


The Babysitter

by ila_moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ila_moon/pseuds/ila_moon
Summary: Sakura is looking forward to having some summer fun before she leaves for college, but she finds herself wanting a job for the extra cash. She had always been a good babysitter, and this new job she's landed seems to benefit her in more ways than one...*** ON HIATUS ***





	1. the flyer

**Author's Note:**

> What up here's a fic to let my daddy kink loose. 
> 
> This is not meant to be taken seriously. Read the tags. There's going to be so much smut it'll be comical. And the characters will be ridiculously OC so don't even come at me with that. 
> 
> Enjoy my fellow Kakashi Daddy enthusiasts!

  
 

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

“Ugh, I need a job this summer,” Sakura said with a groan, thumbing through the newspaper she had picked up from her house. She was heading into her first year of college and found herself needing some extra cash for all of the activities that had been planned for everyone’s last summer in town. There were carnivals, festivals, summer beach parties and a list of endless activities that marked her calendar, but for the most part her weekdays were free, which was a perfect opportunity for her to find a short-term babysitting job.

 

Her and Ino were currently at one of the town’s many ice cream shops that had popped up for the summer season. Sakura was enjoying her strawberry ice cream cone while Ino opted for mint chocolate chip. They both sat at a table situated outside of the shop with an umbrella attachment as they searched the local paper for job listings. Sakura almost always found babysitter jobs in the papers and had no doubt she would find something, especially since it was summer and kids weren’t in school.

 

“Are you looking for something in particular?” Ino asked, taking a large lick from her scoop of ice cream, trying to catch the parts that had been melting down the cone.

 

“Mmmm… babysitting,” Sakura replied mid-lick as she flipped to the job listing section, “I’ve always been good at it and I have a lot of good references,” she said and Ino nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah, you’ve been babysitting for what… 6 years now?” Ino asked, bringing the back of her hand to her forehead to wipe off the light layer of sweat that had built up there. It was an uncommonly hot day for the end of spring so they had opted for ice cream as a nice cool treat to begin their summer- long celebration of the end of their high school career.

 

Sakura nodded while keeping her gaze down at the newspaper, simultaneously taking periodic licks of her ice cream cone.

 

“You should find some younger family… you know, with a hot Dad and all,” Ino said with a wink towards Sakura, “I know you’ve got a thing for DILFS.”

 

Sakura scowled at her friend but couldn’t hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. She definitely did have a thing for older men… she wasn’t sure where it had stemmed from, but she definitely noticed how her attentions on the opposite sex always gravitated towards men rather than the _boys_ she was constantly around. She just liked them strong and mature. She wanted someone who looked like they could take care of her and sing her praises. As she thought about it more, she supposed it _did_ come from the numerous babysitting jobs. She always took notice to how the men of the house would stare at her and silently compare her to their wives. She should had been disgusted but she found it exciting. She definitely wasn’t as innocent as people made her out to be. She found it alluring when men would look at her and she couldn’t help but indulge them and dress a bit flirtier or put on a pair of extra short shorts before the job. She’d then find amusement in watching them sweat and sputter around her, not able to keep their composure.

 

Maybe she just had a DILF fetish…

 

The sound of Ino’s shrill broke her out of her thoughts as she waved a hand towards someone behind Sakura, “Hello, Mr. Hatake!” Ino called, a big smile beaming on her face as she mouthed ''my neighbor'. She looked towards Sakura with a knowing glance, as if she was implying, _speaking of DILFS._

 

Sakura turned her head to where Ino was looking and locked her gaze on the man who was approaching them. Sakura felt her mouth go dry as he got closer, the haze of the sun fading and revealing his truly DILF worthy appearance.

 

Yup, he was a DILF alright. Or at least she assumed he was a dad, from how Ino had looked at her before, quirking her eyebrow at her. Sakura focused her gaze on the man and found him to look relatively young. Early 30s at most. He had disheveled silver hair, but not in a bad way, like he didn’t take care of it. She supposed it was just how his hair fell and it made her wonder how it would look after she had run her hands all through it. He was muscular, but a lean kind of muscular, as in there was a lot of definition in his arms and the sight made her mouth water.

 

His outfit didn’t make things much better. He was wearing scrubs, so he was either a doctor or nurse or some kind of medical professional. She didn’t really care what he was. She’d let him lay her down and take care of her any day and she found herself licking her lips while looking him up and down behind her cat eye sunglasses

 

The man had approached their table and gave Ino a warm smile, “Hello, Ino,” he said and his voice. _Oh, his voice._ It sounded like how dark chocolate tasted; warm and velvety, “Congrats on your graduation,” he prompted, stuffing his hands in his pockets and inclining a bit towards her.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Hatake!” Ino said with a beaming smile, as if enthralled by the fact that he was even acknowledging her. The two young women both took notice to the stack of papers in his hands, “What are those for?” Ino asked, peering over to look at the content of his papers.

 

“Oh, well, I need a babysitter for Obito. My schedule is so hectic and with it being summer and kids are out of school, well…” he trailed off, bringing his muscular arm to the back of his neck, giving it a rub. Sakura’s mouth went slack jawed as she watched the muscles in his arm stretch from the action. Ino beamed and looked towards Sakura.

 

“Hey! Well, my friend here was actually _just_ looking for a babysitting job, weren’t you Sakura?” she asked, looking at her friend and nodding her head a little too vigorously. Sakura froze, looking back and forth from Ino to Mr. Hatake.

 

“Is that so…” he asked, turning his attention to Sakura, looking her up and down, but not in a ‘sizing her up’ sort of way. He took his sunglasses off and put his flyers down on the table, leaning against it and focusing his gaze on Sakura. She found herself getting lost in his eyes as they were impossibly dark. She kept her head forward but cast her eyes up, looking at him through her eyelashes and the tops of her sunglasses.

 

“Yes, it is…” she said, taking a bold and long lick of her ice cream as she stared straight into his eyes. She saw his adam’s apple bob and she smirked inwardly, feeling a bit of triumph for already having an effect on this man. He cleared his throat and brought his thumb up to his mouth, darting his tongue out and giving it a slow lick before bringing it back down to the pile of papers he had, taking one and passing it to her, giving her a knowing glance.

 

“Well if that’s the case, I hope I hear from you soon Ms…” he asked, keeping his gaze on hers.

 

“You can just call me Sakura,” she said, giving him a wink through the top of her sunglasses so her friend across the table wouldn’t see.

 

“Then I hope to hear from you soon Sakura,” he said, picking up the flyers and his sunglasses, slipping them back on with ease and turning to Ino, “I’ll see you later Ino. And I’ll tell Obito and the dogs that you say ‘hello’,” he said with a short wave and turned, not even continuing his way down the strip mall that they were in to pass out the rest of his flyers. He just made his way back to his car and promptly sped off.

 

“Intersting…” Ino said with a smirk, “He must just want you then…” she continued, finishing her ice cream and throwing her napkin into the trash can behind Sakura.

 

“Isn’t he married or something…” Sakura inquired, closing the newspaper and looking over the flyer. He had requested for someone with a very flexible schedule. She practically needed to be ready at his will. But she guessed that’s what you should excpect when you babysit for someone who has hospital shifts. She should know. She had gotten accepted into a pre-med program so she knew of the unpredictability that came with the job.

 

“He’s divorced, I think. Pretty nasty. Happened a few years ago. He has full custody of Obito I believe,” she said, smirking at her and wiggling her eyebrows. Sakura just scowled at her but couldn’t hold back the flutter that was building in her stomach.

 

“I’ll think about it…” Sakura trailed off, wondering if she was really going to throw her summer away just so she could spend it fantasizing about a man who she probably would never be with. She would be stuck in the same situation as she had always been with these babysitter jobs.

 

She groaned inwardly, finding that she was dangerously close to saying yes to this.

 

**********

 

It was close to 8pm and Sakura was in her bed, flyer in hand and rereading it over and over again. She was obsessively wondering if he had wrote and printed this. It was very neat and well written, for a job flyer. She started fantasizing about him being an academic and it _did not_ help in her decision-making process. She really needed to take this seriously. She was pretty much deciding between this man who she barely knew and an endless summer with her close friends. It should be a no-brainer, but Sakura was having a ridiculously hard time. She couldn’t keep her thoughts away from how _delicious_ he looked in his scrubs, the flirtatious glances he was throwing at her…

 

She sighed, picking up her phone and deciding that maybe she could have a little discussion with him to help her decide. It seemed he wanted _her_ after all and it made her grin devilishly to herself, immersing herself deeper into this fantasy. She dialed the number that he provided and brought the phone to her ear, eagerly waiting to hear that dark and velvety voice again. The thought made her bite her lip in anticipation. She then felt her breath hitch when she heard the phone being picked up.

 

“ _Dr. Hatake,”_ she heard on the other end and it took everything in her not to audibly moan at his designation. He was a doctor?

 

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ she thought to herself.

 

“ _Hello?”_ she heard again and it jolted her out of her thoughts, his tone a bit firmer.

 

“Oh, yes… hello. This is Sakura Haruno,” she said, taking a quiet and deep breath to steady herself.

 

 _“Ah yes, Sakura. I was hoping I’d hear from you,”_ he said and she could had sworn she heard a hint of a smirk in his voice. The game they started was obvious and Sakura didn't want to sound like a fawning teenage girl so she decided to set her voice an octave lower and put a bit more husk into it.

 

“Is that so…” she asked, making sure to throw a bit of flirtatious flare in there to signal that she was _definitely_ in on this.

 

 _“Well yes… I’m still in need of a babysitter. Are you calling to relieve me of my search?”_ he asked, keeping his baritone voice low. She started rubbing her thighs together just at the sound of his voice.

 

"It's a possibility... I was just wondering if I could discuss it with you. I'm having a _hard_ time," she said, biting her lip and letting her eyes drift closed. She couldn't believe she was having a sexual experience just from the _sound_ of this man's voice.

 

 _"I'm sure we can figure something out together,"_ he urged on the other end, prompting her to continue.

 

“Well, I do have a few questions… concerns I suppose,” she said, not quite knowing where she was taking this conversation, “ _Concerns…” s_ he heard him repeat on the other side. She bit her lip harder at the deepness of it.

 

“I had some plans for this summer… you know since I’m going off to college, and I was looking to have a bit of summer fun but it seems your busy and unpredictable schedule might but a wrench in that…” she said, keeping her voice light and flirty as not to insult his profession.

 

 _“Summer fun, huh?”_ she heard him say and he paused for a while, “ _well I wouldn’t want to get in the way of that…”_ he trailed off and he remained silent again, as if in thought.

 

The silence was deafening and for a moment Sakura thought that he was just going to tell her to forget and it and he'd find someone else. She was about to open her mouth and say never mind when his voice broke through her thoughts.

 

 _“I do have a pool… and you’re welcome to use it whenever you’re over and with Obito,”_ he finally said and her mouth dropped open, surprised by the deep tone he was still maintaining at the mention of her using his pool.

 

 _“I’d certainly be okay with that compromise if you would be Sakura…”_ he continued. Sakura frowned at that, “That doesn’t seem like much of a compromise. I just have access to your pool?” she asked, finding that she wanted more from in. She was topping from the bottom, she could tell. Whether he was into it, she didn’t know.

 

 _“Well what else would you like access to?”_ he said a little too quickly and it made her stomach bubble and heat build in her crotch. She couldn’t believe she was having this conversation with someone she had met just a few hours ago. She couldn’t believe what they were implying to each other and it excited her beyond belief.

 

Feeling bold she let out a husky breath, “I think... if I could share the pool with you too… I’d call that an even trade for the fun I wanted to have…” she said, holding her breath as she waited for his response. Her heart stopped as a few moments passed between them and she could hear the harshness of his breath on the other line.

 

 _“I think we can arrange that,”_ he finally said and she let out her breath, grinning like an idiot at the older man who was making her feel impossibly hot and giving life to all of the fantasies that she had been harboring.

 

“Then I’ll take the job.”

 

 


	2. doctor and patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sakura can't keep her fantasies at bay...

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Sakura woke the next day to a text from Dr. Hatake. It was currently 9 in the morning and it was sent at 7am, asking for references. He explained that he had forgotten to ask her last night and was only making sure that she wasn’t secretly a serial killer. It made her chuckle to herself and she quickly compiled a list of her former jobs and replied to his message, apologizing for replying a couple hours late. She assumed he was probably up early due to his profession.

 

The thought of him being a doctor immediately blossomed into thoughts about what would happen if she were under his care. It wasn’t exactly the most _taboo_ fantasy but she couldn’t help herself being in a situation where she quite literally could indulge in that. His designation made it all the better and easier to immerse herself. She bit her lip and slowly ghosted her hand down her stomach and past her abdomen, dipping down into her pussy and started slowly tracing small circles around her clit. She found that she was already quite wet and it made how she felt under her sheets all the better. She brought up the hand that was on her clit and switched their positions, bringing the one covered in her juices up to her nipple and giving it a tweek, rolling it between her wet fingers. She thought about what it would be like to be his patient and let herself let go for just a few minutes…

 

_She imagined she was waiting for him in an exam room at his practice. She was sitting on the exam table, currently stripped of her clothing and wearing a gown that was too small for her. Her nipples were puckered under the gown and she was freshly wet, impatiently waiting for the handsome doctor who would be taking care of her in just a few moments._

_She then heard a knock at the door and a soft, “Ms. Haruno?” on the other side. It made her breath hitch and her wetness build down below, “Come in!” she called as she clasped her hands in her lap. When he walked in her eyes had almost rolled back at the scent of his cologne. It was fresh and minty and it made her want to jump into his arms and bounce on his stiff cock. She remained still though as he brought a rolling stool to her feet and sat himself there, placing his chart on his lap._

_“What brings you in today Ms. Haruno?” he asked, looking up and giving her a kind smile. It made her shiver in anticipation and hope that he could help fix her problem._

_“It’s quite embarrassing…” she began, unsure of how to word her current issue. He met her with a kind smile, focusing his gaze on her._

_“I’m your doctor, Ms. Haruno. It is my job to assist you with whatever medical problems you may have. I’ve been in this field for quite some time and I assure you, there’s nothing to be embarrassed of,” he said, giving her a serious look and reassuring nod. She smiled and took a breath, lowering her voice just a smidge._

_“Well, doctor…”  she began and saw he was looking at her with his brow raised, “I’m finding it difficult to…you know… do it?” she said, more a question than a statement and he cocked his brow a bit further, angling his head to the side and giving her a confused look, “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean, Ms. Haruno.”_

_She huffed a sigh and clasped her hands harder, feeling sweat build up, “Sex. I find it difficult to have sex…” she said, a slight blush crawling up her cheeks at her bluntness._

_“I see…” he said, “and what issues are you having in particular? Are you sexually active currently? Do you get urges?” he asked nonchalantly, typing away at the tablet he had on his lap. Sakura shook her head as she maintained her gaze at him._

_“I find it difficult to… get wet,” she said and she saw him react immediately, his adam’s apple bobbing and his breath catching in his throat, “producing… vaginal fluid?” he reiterated in a more medical way._

_“I suppose,” she said, turning her gaze away from him and uncrossing her legs, letting them hang from the table. She leaned back to show off how her nipples that were hard and rubbing against the fabric of her gown and she spread her legs just enough for him to catch a whiff of her arousal, “But…” she continued,_

_“I seem to be fine now,” she said and with a newfound confidence brought a hand to her thigh and traced a finger up and down it, “you see doctor, I came in so worried, thinking there was something wrong with me… it was so frustrating not being able to get wet for these different men,” she crooned and watched him visibly stiffen at the thought of her with other men, “but I’m finding no difficulties now…” she said and opened her legs a bit wider._

_She watched him bring his gaze down to where her hand was tracing her thigh and stifled a cough, “When was the last time you had an orgasm, Sakura?” he asked lowly, giving her a devilish look._

_“Too long,” she breathed, returning his look and watching him slowly shed off his doctor’s coat, placing it on the counter behind him, “Let’s change that then…” he said with a growl and slowly approached her on the exam table, tracing his hand along her left leg and up her thigh, slowly lifting up her gown to take a look at her dripping pussy._

_“Hmmm… I see what you mean Sakura,” he tutted and she gave him a confused look, “You were right, I think you could be more wet,” he said with a wolfish grin and brought his index finger to her folds. She sucked in a breath at the contact and he grinned at her reaction. He tested her wetness with a few swipes of his finger up and down her folds and slowly eased his finger in. She was impossibly tight around him and it made her whine in delight._

_Sakura found herself using the stirrups to place her feet in so she could easily spread herself, “Good girl…” he crooned as he began his slow ministrations, hooking his finger inside her as he began pumping in and out, “Please… doctor… please add another,” she begged as she writhed on the exam table._

_He immediately added a second finger, and she gushed around him at the adage of another; the responsiveness of her cunt made him groan. She was getting more wet by the second and the smell of her sex was starting to permeate the room. He started fucking her with his fingers, the sound of her gushing around him filling the space. He brought his hand to the back of her neck to untie the gown, fisting it and ripping it from her body, revealing her breasts. He eyed them eagerly and licked his lips, bending himself over her while still fucking her with his fingers._

_He nuzzled her mounds with his face and brought a nipple into his mouth, prompting her to arch her back into him and let out a quiet whine. She brought her hand to the back of his head and grabbed a fistful of his hair, “Yes…” she sighed as she reveled in the feeling of his licking and lapping at her painfully hard bud. She pulled him off with a ‘pop!’ and guided him to the other, allowing him to give equal attention to each breast. Her breath was becoming shallow and she suddenly felt him add a third finger. The addition of another made her almost squeal in delight and she slowly started grinding her hips into his hand as he kept his mouth at her breast, sucking hard at her nipple._

_“Dr. Hatake… I think I’m going to come…” she heard herself saying as she felt the knot in her stomach tighten, her body starting to feel prickly as he picked up his pace upon hearing her declaration._

_“Do it, Sakura,” he growled against her breast and the usage of her name made her dizzy with arousal. He brought his face to her neck after having sucked and bit at her nipples enough to make them raw. He started licking and nipping at her neck as she felt her walls start to clench around his fingers. He groaned into her neck and she squealed, casting her gaze up to the ceiling and letting herself get lost in her orgasm._

_Once she came down from her high she felt him extract his fingers from her and bring his mouth down to each of her breasts to give them a quick peck, “Do you think your issue is fixed now, Ms. Haruno?” he asked, making his way over to the counter and washing his hands off at the sink._

_“Erm, yes, I think it is definitely fixed,” she said a bit awkwardly, pulling the gown back over her form and watching him as he grabbed a paper towel to towel off his hands. He turned to her and leaned himself against the counter, giving her a wry smile._

_“Well, if you find it comes back up, make an appointment and we’ll find another way to help,” he said and grabbed his chart from the stool, making his way back to the door and showing himself out, leaving a thoroughly pleased Sakura behind in the exam room._

Sakura came out of her fantasy sweating and finding she had just had the most intense orgasm of her life. Her breath was harsh and her sheets were soaked; marked with sweat and evidence of her orgasm. She promptly sat herself up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and allowed herself to stretch, knowing if she got up too quickly, she’d find herself walking on jelly legs. She checked her phone and found that 30 minutes had passed since she had sent the text to him with her references.

 

With a sigh she brought herself to a stand and marched over to her bathroom, finding she was in need of a shower after that morning session.

 

**********

 

“So how do you know Dr. Hatake again…” Sakura asked, sitting on the couch in her living room next to Ino. They were painting each other’s toenails, agreeing earlier that they didn’t want to spend the money that they technically didn’t have getting pedicures.

 

“Why do you want to know…” Ino asked with a sly grin which prompted a scowl from Sakura.

 

“Cut it, Pig. I was just curious is all…” Sakura said, resuming her painting of her friend’s toenail. Ino huffed a sigh.

 

“He’s my neighbor. A couple houses down from mine. He moved in with a woman several years ago and they had a boy a few years after. But then I stopped seeing her around the neighborhood and some gossip got out that there was a nasty divorce. I guess it all ended up being true because it’s been like, two years since anyone has seen her,” Ino said as she kept her gaze on Sakura’s feet.

 

“I wonder what happened,” Sakura said absentmindedly and Ino shrugged, “Doesn’t really matter, I guess. He seems perfectly happy with it just being him and Obito.”

 

“Yeah but it must be hard. Being a single dad and being in the medial field. He probably spends so little time with Obito…” Sakura said and began feeling genuinely sad for this man’s predicament, even though she knew next to nothing about him and their relationship was already confusing as hell, “But I guess he’ll have me for company…” she said, chancing a glance at her friend who shot her head up at her.

 

“So you took it?” she asked, a shimmer of glee in her eyes as she clapped her hands together, accidentally splattering nail polish on Sakura’s leg, “Pig!” she chastised and Ino quickly waved it off, clearly not finding it as important.

 

“Hush now- so you _actually_ said yes? Ho ho ho, this is going to get interesting,” her friend said with a snicker and cocked her head, “I’ll make sure I’m not walking by that house at night.”

 

“Pig common. Nothing is going to happen,” Sakura said with a hint of a blush on her cheeks as she finished Ino’s pinky toe off, “Besides, it’s not like I’ll be seeing much of him. My priority is Obito,” she said with a finite tone.

 

“Your priority is getting that dick,” Ino said with a smirk on her face and Sakura couldn’t suppress her chuckle. Though her friend rarely took anything seriously she never failed to make her laugh. Sakura shook her head and put the cap on the nail polish, perching herself against the pillows and drifting off into thoughts about Dr. Hatake and how this arrangement was going to play out. Before her thoughts drifted any deeper, she felt a vibration in her pocket.

 

_Speak of the devil._

**_Dr. Hatake: References check out. They claim you are not a serial killer._ **

****

She snickered at her phone, pleased that they were keeping up with the playful banter. She decided she needed to play along if she wanted to keep up with his teasing ways. It seemed to be how he liked conversing with her, after all.

****

**_Sakura: Claim? As in you don’t believe them?_ **

****

**_Dr. Hatake: Oh, I believe them. After all, I’d hate to have to tell you that you won’t be working for me._ **

****

She frowned. _Was_ she working for him? She was working for Obito, technically. Even though he was only, what? Three? If Obito wasn’t happy with her then she’d most likely be out on her ass. That’s how it worked at all of her other babysitting jobs. But then it dawned on her that he was still toying with her and it only made her want to throw it back in his perfect face.

****

**_Sakura: I’m not working for you… technically your son is my boss._ **

****

**_Dr. Hatake: Aren’t you, though?_ **

****

_Great._ Sakura had no clue what to say. She was frozen at the spot and felt herself start to sweat. She didn’t know how to respond to keep him on his toes. It was always the other way around and Sakura wanted so badly to surprise him with some whit. Before she could figure out what to say another message from him popped up.

 

**_Dr: Hatake: Be at this address by 8am tomorrow morning and we can discuss Obito’s schedule._ **

****

And with that last message she felt a ping and his location appeared on her phone. She didn’t really need it since Ino knew where he lived but regardless, she supposed it was good to have on her mobile.

 

She sighed and glanced towards her friend who was too immersed in her own phone to even realize who Sakura was talking to. For a split second she considered carrying on the conversation but decided against it and set her phone down, vowing not to say anything to him until tomorrow morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who wants a pov of kakashi's fantasy next chapter?


End file.
